Choosing What's Best
by FeatherHeart1050
Summary: Reader (Kashika Wakanabe) is a forgotten kunoichi that lives in the shadow of the other ninjas. Nobody knows of her existence. One day she is reunited with her former crush and he helps her to find the bits of love hidden in the depths of her crumbling heart. To make matters worse, she is suicidal and has hurt herself many times. Desperste for help she had nobody else to turn to.
1. chapter 1

This fanfic is based on a twisted fragment of my imagination. Therefore anything you don't like about this fanfic you can go ahead and cuss out my other personality.

Characters: Reader (Adressed as Kashika Wakanabe), Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Uhh...Hinata will be there. Ino.and Sakura...I GUESS THOSE ARE THE MAJOR CHARACTERS!

Alright Folks Lets see how it goes!

You walk through the still and quiet forest. Writing of how purposeless your life is in your "Daily Thinking" journal. _'To this pointless life I finally understand how many people would understand the pain and torture I have been through up to this point. This very second. No feeling or love cross my mind as of coming deeper into the darkness and hate I feel for all people. I always feel alone. Always surrounded in the darkness of this life. I was the second best student in the academy! I should have gotten even a bit of attention._ _What did I do to deserve it?! Nothing. Nothing at all. Fate is something no mortal has the power to bend. My attitude and look is something that would stand out in a field of those dami I observe from outside the crowd day by day going by._ _I don't know what to do anymore. The pain of these cuts along my covered wrists isn't enough to compare with the pain in my soul. Tearing me to bits by the day. I might take the leap. Or just consider killing myself. I haven't gotten a glance from anyone but Sasuke's fangirls, Ino and Sakura. AND THAT WAS TO TELL ME NOT TO GET ANYWHERE NEAR HIM! Since that look three years ago, I bet if they even glared at me for a second they would go pale by my dark look. My eyes showed the soul piercing hatred I felt for all. The hazel daggers would tear an innocent person to shreds, like Hinata. My signature frown would kill the spirit of even Naruto. But even through that you could see the sorrow of my past. I hate my life. Plus everyone in it. I don't understand what I did in heaven to deserve this...'_ With that you close your metallic black diary with your initial on the front. You hold your head up.and close your eyes to hold in the tears that were eagerly wanting to form in your eyes. You hug your .bare knees to your chin as you rock back and forth next to the tree.

You look uo at the luminated leaves that were blocking the sun. They created your perfect thinking spot. You sigh as you pick up your diary and look at the previously written page. _'My writing needs work.'_ You think as you look up.

A serious looking boy about your age was glaring down at you. You hop onto your feet as you prepare to fight. He glared at you with deep and serious onyx eyes. It felt uncomfortable as he continued looking into your hazel orbs for about a minute. You backed up. You had an internal jolt of happiness of your reunion of your formerly admired.

\--OMFG I JUST MADE MYSELF EAGER TO KNOW!!! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	2. Worst Reunion In History

I HAD SOOO MANY QUESTIONS AS I WROTE THIS SO ENJOY!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You look up at the raven haired shinobi with a melancholy face. "Oh. It's just you." You say walking back in the direction of the village gates. "I don't recall meeting you before. How do you know me?" He coldly asked. You felt a sharp and cold blade touch your spine as you hesitated to turn around. You heavily sighed before replying to his demand. "Of course you don't remember me. Well...For one I sat next to you in the Ninja Academy. But you might not remember because I was the outsider. Even in the exams, not a single person knew who I was. Like a shadow the demons didn't see. I was always outside the crowd. Unnoticable. Two. I saved your head from that blue paint Naruto planned on dropping on your head. Yet people treat me like a long lost childrens toy. Even if they do seem to recall my existence, they wouldn't care." You look down at your feet. Your shiny black nail polish shines with newfound sadness behi.d the color.

He cautiously put the sword back into the light purple colored rope that it held place. You curiously look at the purple cloth that covers most of his bottom half. "For what is the use of that?" You ask questionably pointing your finger. He looks down and grabs it. He rubbed his thumb over it. "This is the signature look of O--"

. He was cut off by idiotic screaming and footsteps in the distance. You turn to see two dots that made out shapes of running people short after. The orangish-black dot was running **_way_** faster than the pink shape. "SASUKEEE!!!!" They both screamed upon reaching arms length. Ino hopped from a tree not too far away. "Sasuke-kun! You came back!" Both Sakura and Ino looked at me with venom in their eyes. I stared at them with a life time of soul's torment on their hands. Sakura looked Sasuke in his eyes as she terribly covered her jealousy in her bitchy question. "Sasuke-kun, who is she?" Sasuke looked at me like he planned this to happen. "She is Kashika Wakanabe, my ,girlfriend. There is a million and one reasons why I chose her over you fangirls." You facepalmed so hard if the slap echoed it would take until Konohamaru is forty for the sound to go away. The girls look at you, heartbroken, envious, and jealous. They stuttered and choked sma words out. "H-how?...What?! This can't...really...be happening!" Naruto looked in your direction. He observed how you look. He looked at Sasuke. "WHERE DID YOU FIND HER?!! SHE'S DEFINITELY TOO BEAUTIFUL TO HAVE..." He looks back at the midnight blue forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol in the center tied loosely from your neck. You furrow your eyebrows as you shake your head. "Just a ghost..." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What?" You look at him with sadness bearing eyes. "Nobody noticed me from the start. You all forgot who I was the same second we met. I've lived in Konoha for years now. No sign of my recognition was even hidden." Naruto looked at you with softer blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He smiles as he stares right through your attitude. Something nobody has ever had the kindness and confidence to do in the past nine years since your life changing event.

OMFG!!! JUST WAIT TO.READ WHY SHE'S LIKE THAT!!! WILL HER AND NARUTO BECOME FRIENDS?!! WILL SAAUKE ACTUALLY GO OUT WITH HER?!!! WILL SHE BE NOTICED OR JUST FOLLOW OUT WITH THE SUICIDE?!!! CONTINUE READING TO.FIND OUT!!!! (Keeps drinking third Unicorn Frappè) SEE YA LATER!!!


	3. Believers Of Friendship And Hate

BON APPETITÈ!!!

Sasuke walked close to you. Naruto walked behind you two talking about his plans for later. Sakura and Ino walked with their arns crossed over their chests and snarls on their faces. You could tell that they could feel your hate and sadness and they were scared about it. This is because when. You turned their heads and made a softer look.

Naruto put his hand on your shoulder and broke the short distance between you and Sasuke. "Kashika-chan, you've any plans tonight?" You nod slowly. "Read and walk a bit. Eat dinner. I'm.actually thinking of going to Ichiraku for some ramen. Read another chapter of my horror book to sleep. That's pretty much it."

Naruto nervously rubbed his neck. "Would you mind going with me to Ichiraku's to learn more about each other as blooming friends?" You close your eyes in hidden joy before accepting. "Sure. But to let you know, anything I tell you, you won't understand it."

You glance at Sasuke who jealously mean mugged Naruto from behind his ex-friend's shoulder. Sasuke dropped his expression to his serious straight face as Naruto turned toward the raven. "What about you Sasuke? Have any plans?" Sasuke snarled. "How about you just mind your own life. Prepare for your date! _Damufakku_ He just called Naruto a 'dumb fuck)" Naruto stopped. "Wh-what is wrong with you?! What did I ever do to you Sasuke-teme?!" He asked annoyedly pointing a finger at the raven haired avenger. (No it's not Marvel right now XD XD) Sasuke turned around and walked away without another word. But he did give you a sad and dissappointed look before walking away.

 ** _7:30 P.M._**

You walk down the empty streets as you think of this decision you chose to make. _'Why can't I stop thinking of Sasuke's face? Do I regret this decision? Do I feel depressed for this? No. Naruto said it was only a friendly outing. He probably took it to heart.'_

You spot Naruto leaning on a wall at the side of the shop. "Oi! Kashika-chan! Over here! You walk over to the estatic blonde. "Hi, Naruto." Naruto looked at your face. "What are you feeling?" You glanced at him. "Happy now let's go." You spot two red eyes glowing from the distance. You ignore it and walk to the counter.

You eat the last few noodles as he asks you something you don't ever feel like telling someone. "Why are you like this, Kashika-chan? Like, I mean this cold and dark attitude covering your beautiful face" You look down at the counter. "My clan was slaughtered and massacred in front of my very eyes. Then my sister brutally commited suicide after killing my family in cold blood. Then afterwards nobody assisted help through my childhood trauma. I lived with no money on hand so I slept in churches and starved for days before building the courage to go door-to-door for food. That's why I act cold, mean, and out of distance. It's what shaped me today. I don't even know what to do anymore Naruto. I have night terrors of the blood and torture. The slits on my wrists aren't enough to bear the pain in my life. All I ever wanted was for someone to see me for what is past what you see on the outside of me. My friends and neighbors always called me "An Angel In Disguise". Like the sun covered by thunder clouds. I just dislike the way people see me. I feel death is something I can feel on the outside to compare to the hurt in my soul." Tears flooded your eyes. Your lip quivered as you held in tears. You stood up and grabbed your black jacket and wallet. You hid your face as you quickly paid for both of your ramen. "Th-thank y-y-you Na-Naruto. I have to g-go. See you l-later." You hustled down the street before Naruto was able to say "Mata ashitane Kashika-chan..."

Holy crap I didn't know I was able to figure out a super sad back story for her! Like that @$!# was **_SAD_** !!! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEW EPISODE OF _CHOOSING WHAT'S BEST!!!_


	4. Only Insanity Is Left In Her Heart

Alright this chapter is going to be...scary. Like Kashika is out of her freaking mind. Self hurt. I'm changing from "you" to "I" like as if you were telling the story to someone.

ENJOY FELLOW READERS!!!

I slam my front door as my eyes flow with large tears. _'WHY ME?!!! SHE SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME AS WELL!!!'_ I mentally scream. I grunt as I throw random objects. I grab an empty glass vase from the coffee table in the living room. It shatters into smitherines at impact with the black wall.

I sit cross-legged in a small spot of the floor that doesn't have anything sharp or dangerous in it as I sing _'1-800'273-8255'_ at the top of my lungs while skipping the positive talk lyrics.

 _"'I BEEN ON THE LOW!!!_

 _I BEEN TAKING MY TIME!!!_

 _I FEEL LIKE I'M OUT OF MY MIND!!!_

 _I FEEL LIKE MY LIFE AIN'T MINE!!!_

 _(Who can relate? Woo!)_

 _I'VE BEEN ON THE LOW!!!_

 _I BEEN TAKING MY TIME!!!_

 _I FEEL LIKE I'M OUT OF MY MIND!!!_

 _IT FEEL LIKE MY LIFE AIN'T MINE!!!_

 _DON'T WANNA BE ALIVE!!!_

 _I DON'T WANNA BE ALIVE!!!_

 _I JUST WANNA DIE TODAY!!!_

 _I JUST WANNA DIE!!!_

 _I DON'T WANNA BE ALIVE!!!_

 _I DON'T WANNA BE ALIVE!!!_

 _I JUST WANNA DIE!!!_

 _AND LET ME TELL YOU WHY!!!_

 _ALL THIS OTHER SHIT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT THEY THINK THEY KNOW IT!!!_

 _I'VE BEEN PRAYING FOR SOMEBODY TO SAVE ME, NO ONE'S HEROIC!!!_

 _AND MY LIFE DON'T EVEN MATTER, I KNOW IT, I KNOW IT!!!_

 _I KNOW I'M HURTING DEEP DOWN BUT CAN'T SHOW IT!!!_

 _I NEVER HAD A PLACE TO CALL MY OWN!!!_

 _I NEVER HAD A HOME, AIN'T NOBODY CALLIN' MY PHONE!!!_

 _WHERE YOU BEEN?!! WHERE YOU AT?!! WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND?!!_

 _THEY SAY EVERY LIFE PRECIOUS BUT NOBODY CARE ABOUT MINE!!!_

 _I'VE BEEN ON THE LOW!!!_

 _I BEEN TAKING MY TIME!!!_

 _I FEEL LIKE I'M OUT OF MY MIND!!!_

 _IT FEEL LIKE MY LIFE AIN'T MINE!!!_

 _(Who can relate? Woo!)_

 _I BEEN ON THE LOW!!!_

 _I BEEN TAKING MY TIME_

 _I FEEL LIKE I'M OUT OF MY MIND!!!_

 _IT FEEL LIKE MY LIFE AIN'T MINE!!!'"_

 _(skip Alessia Cara's verse)_

 _"'Pain don't hurt the same, I know_

 _The lane I travel feels alone_

 _But I'm moving 'til my legs give out_

 _And I see my tears melt in the snow_

 _But I don't wanna cry_

 _I don't wanna cry anymore...'"_

I break into tears as I stare at a picture of my family on the TV stand a few feet away from me. I bury my face in my hands as I cry my stone cold heart out.

I walk upstairs with a kunai. I sit at the foot of my bed as I write a final writing in my diary.

 _'Dear reader,_

 _If you have found this note in my journal you probably already saw my dead body next to it. I appreciate you took the time to investigate._

 _But, I have to tell you the reason why. If you looked at the previous writings in this book you may find that I had a very sad and depressing life. I couldn't handle this anymore. I had too much to offer to people who didn't know I even existed. I was basically a ghost to everyone. They saw right through me like a clean window. I had a childhood trauma that wasn't unseeable. I'll help you out with time and just tell you here._

 _Well, first my family and friends were massacred in front of my own eyes by my most adored eldest sibling. She did it with a smile on her face as my family's blood splashed and sprayed onto my face. When I cleaned up all the bodies I starved and slept in churches until I went door to door for food. I didn't eat for days until a man took me in at the age of eight. He fed me. He clothed me. He spoiled me at times. But he was also strict. We had fun together. But he never asked why I was homeless. One day he started touching me after a story he told me. Things escalated from there. He started making me do dirty things for him as my body developed as a woman. I wanted to run away but I was afraid of not having anywhere to go. On my 10th birthday he blindfolded me and told me he had a "suprise" for me in the basement. He tied my hands together and gagged my mouth. He took my virginity at a young age. Too young to even know what sex was. I ran away at age 12. I was taken in by an old woman who owned a small store in the center of town. I was put in a class with a bunch of kids I've seen but never talked to before. I literally looked like a black dot in a flower field that was barely noticeable. I sat in a seat next to an emo looking boy. I looked at him for a second before starting the word "hi" before two girls screamed in my ear. Ino and Sakura. I looked at them with my dull hazel eyes and irratated look. "I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN SO MOVE YOUR BUTT OR ELSE!!!" I looked at them blankly. "Well, don't you think you two should have been here earlier? Besides, I don't think he wants to sit next to a fan girl. He looks annoyed already." I turned around after that and since then I never was noticed or had any friends. I had short responses like when Naruto asked me for a pencil. Or when Sasuke asked me to move my foot or he asked me to be his val- nevermind. If you looked at my arms and wrists you would know that I harmed myself repeatedly to let myself feel the pain on the outside compare to the pain and darkness that's consuming my soul on the inside. Eating me away. This is my final goodbye to this world. Don't mourn over me. Don't let your eyes bare tears. It's benn a hell of a ride. If you can get to any of these following people give them their seperate envelopes on my desk._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Tsunade Senju, Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara Of The Sand, and Konohamaru Sarutobi._

Tears drip from my eyes before I close the book and set it next to me. I hold the edge of the kunai up to my wrist. I quickly and deeply drag the blade across my wrist. My vision went black as I fall to the floor with a hard and loud thud. I manage out the words, "Good...bye." before closing my eyes and happily and gradually dying.

Meanwhile...

Naruto walked in the night up to Kashika's doorstep. He knocked at the door anxiously before kicking it open. He heard the thud come from upstairs. He sprinted up the stairs avoiding glass and slammed open doors until he got to the end of the hall.and opened a door that said "Kashika" on a hanging silver name plate. He jiggled the knob but the door was locked. He slammed his shoulder into the door painfully five times before it swinging open. He looked around at the room and at a notebook at the end of her bed. He walked toward it. He stopped when he felt his foot step in something warm and sticky. He looked down at the small puddle forming from Kashika's open wrist. He looked at the journal and envelopes on her bed and desk. He put them in her backpack and ran to her bathroom. He grabbed her first aid kit from the medicine cabnet. He called her name repeatedly with no reply. She wasn't breathing but had a heartbeat. He covered the wound in the bandages and quickly put on the backpack. He picked up the unconcious kunoichi and sprinted over rooftops to the hospital.

Meanwhile the Meanwhile...

Sasuke walked down the street. He saw Neji walking with his team. "Neji, have you seen Kashika lately? I need to talk to her. Neji looked at Sasuke and nervously bit his lip before replying. "Sasuke, then you might want to walk with us to the hospital." Sasuke looked worried. "What happened? Is she working there or...did something happen?" Sasuke said as they walked together. Tenten (YAY SHE FINALLY GETS SOME TALK TIME!) spoke sadly. "Naruto texted us from the hospital telling us that some girl by that name attempted suicide. Luckily he heard the thud and he went to check on her. The doctors say she will be okay. Its just that she has to live with her most responsible friend. But before that she has to stay in a mental hospital for a week. He found some things that he said we need to check out. Suicide letters, envelopes, drawings, etc." Sasuke walked at the front of the group. They all walked quickly but he was practically running compared to them.

They walked into the Relatives' Room. A bunch of people were waiting inside. Sasuke looked at everyone else that got the message. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Karui, Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, Tsunade, and Konohamaru were waiting inside the room. Sasuke was shortly suprised at how big the room was. Naruto stood up. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can talk about who she is first. Once upon a time , there was a quiet, rarely noticed girl at the academy her name was Kashika." Tsunade gasped. "Her? I remember what happened to her. She was never like this before." She shook her head. Iruka spoke out next. "She is a very bright and nice young woman. why would she do this?" Kakashi looked at everyone with slightly more open eyes. "She should have talked to someone. It helps. The trauma she was put through held back her roar nobody heard in the lion in front of them. After all she went through she probably had the hardest life compared to the rest of us. Her bright, cheery, and respectful attitude changed in her after that incident. It never should have happened!" He threw a kunai at a random angle and it drove through a bag of potato chips Choji was grabbing from his lunch bag. Coji jumped back. Hinata gave out a short, "EEK!" Before it hit the green pillow Shikamaru had propped up next to her. "Are you okay?" Naruto said as everyone gasped.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued. "Ahem. She was a very beautiful, lonely, and smart female. She is fast and mentally, emotionally and physically strong. She's done so many things for us its uncountable. She wears lots of dark clothes. Her eyes are a soul piercing hazel. Her story behind her attitude makes you want to feel guilty for something you didn't even know about. Speaking of that. How do you four know about what happened?" He looked at Kakashi, Tsunade, Guy, and Iruka. Guy heaved a sigh. "We...taught her sister. The one that killed the whole clan. She was bipolar. She hated girl drama and she always spoke her mind. She was a youthful young lady. She always slapped or punched anyone that disrespected her. She was very strong. After she never really completed that mission. She was told to kill **_everyone_** in her clan. She spared Kashika and told her to revive the Watanabe clan. The downfall to that she always believed in her sister but Kashika never really believed in love. She might not actually do that."

NEXT


	5. The Hidden Light

OK THAT LAST ONE WAS REALLY SCARY FOR ME TO WRITE...:

The shinobi in the room had shocked and depressed faces. Naruto wiped his eyes of forming tears. "That's not it. She wrote the full story in her suicide letter." He pulled the notebook from the dark blue book bag. He turned to the page of her thoughts before attempting death. He handed the journal to Kakashi. "I can't read this again it's too sad to bare." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Okay. Here we go. The last writing she wrote was her suicide letter. She said, "'Dear reader,

If you have found this note in my journal you probably already saw my dead body next to it. I appreciate you took the time to investigate.

But, I have to tell you the reason why. If you looked at the previous writings in this book you may find that I had a very sad and depressing life. I couldn't handle this anymore. I had too much to offer to people who didn't know I even existed. I was basically a ghost to everyone. They saw right through me like a clean window. I had a childhood trauma that wasn't unseeable. I'll help you out with time and just tell you here.

Well, first my family and friends were massacred in front of my own eyes by my most adored eldest sibling. She did it with a smile on her face as my family's blood splashed and sprayed onto my face. When I cleaned up all the bodies I starved and slept in churches until I went door to door for food-- " His voice started cracking and messing up after that. He buried his face in his hands as Konohamaru took the note book and continued from there. Konohamaru looked at the writing and tried not to cry until the end. "Okay. I got this. Here we go. " _'I didn't eat for days until a man took me in at the age of eight. He fed me. He clothed me. He spoiled me at times. But he was also strict. We had fun together. But he never asked why I was homeless. One day he started touching me after a story he told me. Things escalated from there. He started making me do dirty things for him as my body developed as a woman. I wanted to run away but I was afraid of not having anywhere to go. On my 10th birthday he blindfolded me and told me he had a "suprise" for me in the basement. He tied my hands together and gagged my mouth. He took my virginity at a young age. Too young to even know what sex was. I ran away at age 12. I was taken in by an old woman who owned a small store in the center of town. I was put in a class with a bunch of kids I've seen but never talked to before. I literally looked like a black dot in a flower field that was barely noticeable. I sat in a seat next to an emo looking boy. I looked at him for a second before starting the word "hi" before two girls screamed in my ear. Ino and Sakura. I looked at them with my dull hazel eyes and irratated look. "I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN SO MOVE YOUR BUTT OR ELSE!!!" I looked at them blankly. "Well, don't you think you two should have been here earlier? Besides, I don't think he wants to sit next to a fan girl. He looks annoyed already." I turned around after that and since then I never was noticed or had any friends. I had short responses like when Naruto asked me for a pencil. Or when Sasuke asked me to move my foot or he asked me to be his val- nevermind. If you looked at my arms and wrists you would know that I harmed myself repeatedly to let myself feel the pain on the outside compare to the pain and darkness that's consuming my soul on the inside. Eating me away. This is my final goodbye to this world. Don't mourn over me. Don't let your eyes bare tears. It's benn a hell of a ride. If you can get to any of these following people give them their seperate envelopes on my desk._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Tsunade Senju, Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara Of The Sand, and Konohamaru Sarutobi._

Naruto pulled out the envelopes from the backpack and gave them to the listed people. Sasuke observed his before opening it. He looked at the number "200" on the front. He opened the envelope. He took out the money inside and counted it. _'$200.'_ He thought. He shook his head and put the money back in the envelope. Sasuke stood up. "We can't accept this. She will not die today. So put the money back in the envelopes and hand them back. It isn't right." Konohamaru stood up. "He's right. We can't take this! She gave us the money she had left. She isn't dying so hand it all back! I'm talking to you Tsunade!" Tsunade pounded her fist on the arm of the chair. "I was going to do that! I'm not that type of gambler!"

Everyone's head snapped toward the door as a nurse walked in with a clipboard. "She is ready to see you." Sasuke popped up from his chair and walked out first. Naruto picked up the backpack and walked out after Sasuke. Hinata followed him. Tsunade followed her. Kakashi followed Tsunade. Shikamaru followed him. Temari followed him. Lee followed her and so on.

 ** _Kashika_**

 _'Why would they save me? What "young man"_ _were they talking about? Naruto? Sasuke? Shikamaru? There's so many possibilities. Well my wrist is healed. I wish they didn't save me. I bet barely anyone came for me. That is expectant.'_ You thought as you lay in the hospital bed internally angry. The door slowly creaked open. You looked at the light purple colored rinnegan eye peeping through the door as he opened it.

You looked at him. "I knew it. Even Naruto didn't have the odasity to come here. So you must be the one who saved me." Sasuke shook his head. "No. But I got a text from who did." Naruto and the rest walked into the room. Naruto walked over to me. "You feeling okay? Oh yeah, I saved you. Don't scare us like that again." Kakashi spoke in a comforting voice. "I'm sorry for what happened. We all read your letter. I'm sorry I couldn't help." I look at Kakashi with resenting eyes. "No. It's okay Kakashi. Don't be. I'm feeling okay. In my hours of seeing heaven I realized that suicide isn't the answer to your problems. Accept life how it is. Things are destined to happen naturally. My life's events shaped me today. I just ask of you one thing. To help me find the small glow of light in my darkness.

OOHH MY GERD LOOK AT THAT SHE CHANGING!!!! BTW SPOILER ALERT: SYCHE!!!!


	6. Her Hope

YAYYYYY!!!! IM BACK!!!!

Kakashi looks at everyone else around him. "We promise." I look sldown at my bandaged wrist. The white bandage had specks of blood near the bottom. Tsunade bent down next to me. "Don't do that again. You need to be the loud and spiritful young kunoichi you are inside. From now on that's what I want to see. The past is far behind you, okay?" I nod as I look into her soft light brown eyes. I look at the people who came to see me. Guy put his hands on his hips. "Finding the answer through pain is unyouthful and depressing." I look at him confused. I don't understand so I just follow along. "Y-Yeah. Ok." Shikamaru sighed. "That was troubles--" Temari slapped his arm. "Don't you dare finish that word!" Shikamaru sat on the chair next to the bed I was lying on. "Troublesome." Temari grumbled something under her breath.

Konohamaru interrupted the silence. "We're just happy you're okay, Kashika!" I looked at the visitors in front of me. _'Does this mean...? Maybe. Hopefully. If they waited this long they do care. Does this mean there are people that still care?'_ "Why...why would you save me Naruto? Why did you all come to see me?" Naruto spoke confidently. "Because I had hope for your life as a hero and regular person! Not only that, but, it's because we're friends." Sasuke looked deep into my eyes and smirked. "Yeah. Im agreeing with the dobe in the orange jacket." Naruto looked at his jacket. "Hey! Sasuke-teme that was unnecessary!" Sasuke just made a smug look. As always. Everyone included themselves with promising voices. "Yeah!"

 _ **In The Institution...**_

 _'Ugh! They did too much putting me in this staight jacket! Not to mention I'm in the white room. This is a bunch of bull--'_

The buzz of the door alarmed you. A doctor and two nurses walked in with a needle. It contained some weird clear substance. It must be medicine. "Okay, Ms. Wakanabe, it's time for your mental check. Just to determine how long you stay in here. I got your suicide note and was able to determine about a week in here, yes, in the straight jacket to make sure. We also checked your home. It had glass everywhere on the first floor so that might be another four days. We checked your recently played songs and it's data said you played _'Jocelyn Flores'_ eight times, _'1-800-273-8255'_ six times, and _'Say Something'_ by A Great Big World nine times. In one day. The childhood trauma you experienced doesn't help either. That adds psychological counseling for the next year. Now. I'll ask you a few questions to determine wheter you go to a more comfortable spot in the facility. Understand?" I turned around. I was already angry as it was. He was not helping. The rough burlap contraption was itchy. My nose itched too. The belts holding me in it were too tight. _'I might as well. I need to get the fuck out of here. If I end up calling one of my friends...WAIT! SASUKE! That thing he did to get Suigetsu out! He can just manipulate a nurse! Or Shikamaru! Maybe even Ino!" But that depends on who goes to see me.'_ I sigh before replying. "Fine."

He grabbed the needle and injected something into my shoulder when I turned around. I fell over on my side. I screamed. My body felt like it was going through all painful deaths repeatedly. It felt like fire, needles, bullets, acid, lava, being dismembered, being eaten by wild animals, inpalement, being hit by a truck, torture, being hung, stabbed, and a bunch of other hurtful things. I screamed. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes as I was abused by this. I squirmed and wiggled in the straight jacket as the doctor laughed at my pain and tears. I screamed for my friends. "AAHHHH!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!! NURSE!!! DOCTOR!!!! NARUTO!!!! SASUKE!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! IT HURTS!!!" I cried and felt the pain get more intense by the minute. The doctor stood up. "Trust me. There will be more pain later. You may have already experienced. If you keep quiet and it tastes good I'll maybe think of letting you out of here. So be a nice little girl and do aa you're told. Oh yeah. That stuff lasts for weeks so you should learn how to get used to it. It only hurts more by the day." With that he walked out and closed the door and locked it.

The past week and a half was a pain. Literally and figuratively. I haven't seen natural light in a while. The fact that it's dark outside doesn't help either. I have to be tied to a chair to be showered. This is abuse. The room I'm in has no windows or lights or heat. I lay on my side on the cold stone floor. The pain got more intense. I felt like I was ready to die everyday. Nobody has visited either. _'Do they even allow visitors here?'_ Just then there was a buzz on the intercom on the ceiling. The secretary's voice echoed through the empty room. _"Kashika Wakanabe, you have a visitor on the way to your room."_ I watch the door. My eyes flow with tears as the pain escalates. ' _PLEASE GOD JUST TAKE ME NOW!!!'_ The heavy door creaked open. The tears flowed from my eyes as I saw the silohette of my friend, Sasuke. I struggled to upright myself. I couldn't do it. I choked out my hurt voice. "Sasuke...please. Help me. This place is a torture facility." He gasped and turned on his flashlight on his phone. "Kashika! What did they do to you?!" He asked concerned as he bent down and hugged me. "Sasuke...the doctor. He injected a liquid into my body. I feel like I'm dying by the day. I haven't seen natural light in days. Then they have me in this itchy straight jacket. I have to be handcuffed and tied up to take a shower. I have to be washed by nurses. They treat me like an animal! Then I have to be here for an extra month because I chose not to take my medicine. What a bunch of bullshit! I have to stay with a friend of their choice when I get out of here. So my friend can "keep me safe"! Sasuke I want you to do me a favor." He looked at your tear streaked face "Kashika I'll do anything!" He said with an even voice. "Sasuke kill me. Please for me. I can't live with this pain." He looked me in my miserable eyes. His eyes bared tears. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. I would kill everyone in this place for you but I couldn't live with killing someone I'm willing to kill for. It's already hard enough seeing how they treat you." I didn't want to tell him what the doctor said a few days ago. "Sasuke if you can't do that...just make sure to keep Naruto away from visiting me. I don't want any of you doing anything stupid and getting hurt. Okay, love?" He nodded. He kissed my forehead before the secretary announced for his hour to visit was over. He walked over to the door. "I promise. I'm gonna get you out of here. Even if it's the last thing I do. I'll kill. I'll torture. I'll die for your freedom from this hell house. I can't stand my friend being hurt like this. Being treated like an animal or a monster. Some type of science experiment gon wrong. I will get you out. Promise. " He then walked out the door. I lay scoot over to the wall and sit crying.

The door opened again. But it wasn't who I was expecting. "Oh. Hey Kakashi." I said sadly. He had a dripping bloody kunai in his hand. "Don't worry Kashika.. It's all over." He said breathing heavily.

Oh crap! This is really dramatic. Because that psychotic piece of me is. I feel like I will make a sequel.to this. (If I feel like it) Next chapter...Her Vengance!!!! (BWAHAHAHA!!!)


	7. New Found Love and Pain

**Alright you have to admit that last one was really...heroic. ALRIGHT HOMIES LETS BOUNCE! XD**

He was wearing an anbu mask but I could tell it was him. He quietly shut and locked the door. He walked over to me and unbuckled the belts and straps on my straight jacket. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" I whispered. He whispered back. "I'm getting you out while Naruto and Sasuke are handling the rest of the staff." I raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" He didn't reply. "Kakashi?" He took off the itchy jacket. I scratched so much after he freed my arms I felt like I would end up tearing my skin off. I tried to stand up but ended up stumbling and falling onto Kakashi's chest. He picked me up bridal-style instead. He carried me through the door and ran down the hall.

He stopped at a corner at the sound of running. He put me down on the floor next to him. He pulled a kunai out and waited for the people to come out. A blonde teen and out of battle reflex Kakashi punched him in the stomach. "Oww! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto muffled through his mask. He clenched his stomach in pain. Kakashi jumped. "Oops. Sorry, Naruto. I thought you were someone else. Anyway did you two get all of them?" Sasuke nodded. I noticed his sharingan was activated. "Yes. We did. I made sure of it." He said wiping his bloody katana with a towel.

"We even had some time to look at some different files. I know who they chose for Kashika to stay with. Me. The evidence is right here." He pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi looked it over. "Well then, it was decided." Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke. "But most of the time he isn't even in the village!" Sasuke shrugged. "I have to admit that." Kakashi stared at the blonde with questioning eyes. "You think it's worse than living in your pigsty of an apartment?" Naruto shook his fist. "I didn't mean that! I meant there were other options!" Kakashi crossed his arms. "Give me three examples." Naruto took a second to think. "Ino!" Kakashi replied without having to think. "That wouldn't turn out too well." Naruto spat out another example. "Kiba?" Kakashi shook his head. I told him the honest truth. "I hate dogs." Naruto sighed in frustration. "Hinata?" I looked him with a "sorry but, no" face. "I don't need a watcher that's too shy to ask me questions." Naruto slumped. "Sakura?" Sasuke looked at him with a "HELL NO!" face. "Sakura will not survive. She already looks like can't handle her as an enemy. Kashika will go crazy! Just look into the outcome. "Triple Homicide in Konoha!" will be everywhere!" Naruto threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! You win! Let's get out of here!" Naruto turned around just to shriek at the sight of a small girl holding a teddy bear. She was crying. "Ninjas! Please help me! It hurts!" My head snapped towards her. 'Did they inject her with it too? Mine's hasn't worn off but I've gotten used to it. There's a chance of her injection is fresh.' "Was there a needle?" I asked her. She nodded. "They made my body hurt with a medicine. It felt like I was being skinned alive and soaked in alcohol and lemon juice!" Sasuke looked down at her. "Has to be the same stuff they put in Kashika's system." He said as he turned to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to the clock. '10:34' it read. "We can study more on it later. First, we have to get out of here before the guards get here." Kakashi picked me up and started running down to the stairwell. Naruto called to us. "Hey! What are we going to do about her?!" He pointed at the girl still standing there. Sasuke face palmed. "Naruto, we don't have time to babysit! Especially ones that are teething! We already have to deal with a blonde, blue eyed baby girl that only eats ramen! So let's go Naruto stay out of the toy section! I'm not getting you a baby doll because you can't keep up with her in your fight club for tornadoes and hurricanes!" Kakashi chuckled from behind hus mask. "Naruto! We'll drop her iff at the police station! Now let's go! We don't have much time to leave!" He grumbled something else about him not having children but then he sprinted off.

I closed my eyes and held on tight as he hopped on rooftops and stopped at the police station. He THREW ME to Sasuke! I yelped as I was flinged towards Sasuke. Thankfully he caught me. I yelled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Wht did you do that?! I could've died! You do realise we're on the edge of the roof of a two story building!" Kakashi dissappeared in an instant. Naruto left the girl next to the door of the police station. He saluted us before sprinting home. Sasuke sprinted before I could even say "goodnight" back.

I yelp and cling onto him as he ran and jumped in the shadows of billboards and in the deep dark of alleyways. He twisted and ducked through pipes and walls. "Where are we going?" I ask with my face against his chest. "Your house, duh." I grumble. "Doesn't seem like it."

About two minutes later Sasuke and I arrived at my door. It was unlocked so we just walked in. "Why didn't you lock your door?" He asked without thinking. "Because dead people can't handle keys." I reply with an obvious tone. "You can walk?" I shrugged. "Kind of. But it hurts a little." He looked at the glass in my living room. It was glimmering by the bright moonlight outside. There was glass and other broken and sharp objects everywhere.

"Have you ever heard of the magical helper called "a broom"?" He called upstairs as I packed my overnight bag. "Yes! He lives in my cleaning closet! I am not a slob either! I heard that! It's glass not Naruto's apartment! I did that because I was angry! It only happened earlier!" I reply irritably. He walked away from the stairs. "Hn." He said smirking.

I grabbed my phone, charger, and black Beats headphones and flung my Adida's duffel bag onto my shoulder. I walked down the creaking stairs as Sasuke finished getting up the dangerous mess. "What are you doing?" I asked him with no sign of gratefulness. He replied as he walked out the kitchen. "I cleaned up the glass. I almost got cut by your horror house floor." I didn't even comment. "Thank you." We walked out the door together. He took my bag for me. "Thank you, fine gentleman." He looked at me and bit one side of his bottom lip. "Trust me. I'm not gentle as I seem. You'll find out sooner or later."

With that he grabbed my hand and ran off in the direction we came in. I tried my best to keep up. The pain in my legs was going down but it wasn't helping my speed. I was right behind him. My hair flowed behind me. He asked me a question as we got closer to his house. "Do you have any relationships with anyone? I mean a boyfriend, friend, something like that?" You let out a throated groan. "Why do you want to know?" "So whenever I leave the village someone can protect you like if Naruto isn't able to." I sigh in rememberance of my boyfriend. "I had a boyfriend." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, what is his name?" I sigh before answering. "His name...is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke tripped on a rock. I screamed in fear of falling over the edge of the roof. I loosen my grip on his hand as we fall over because I thought it would only affect him. I trip over him. I try to grab something. I grab a rusted pipe just for it to break. I fall over the edge. My back hits the blacktop next to the building hard. I groan in pain. Sasuke looks over the edge. "Are you okay?!" I groaned out words in pauses. "Damn...you...Sasuke...Uchiha...I'm...fine...ooohhhh...my back." Sasuke's face popped out of sight. I look to the side of me where the street is. Sasuke is walking in the shadows.

I blink once and his face is just inches away from mine. "Why did you fall when I said his name?" Sasuke shrugged. "Anyways he was killed by his inconsiderate, self centered little brother! If I were to see him right now I would chop his dick off! Then I would tear the skinn off his entire body and bathe him in rubbing alchol! Then guess what Sasuke?! I'm gonna tie him up and put him in the ocean! Feed him to sharks!" I maniacally laughed after that. Sasuke looked scared to death. "What if his brother was just too caught up in his mind?" He said trying not to be too obvious. "Oh. That's not stopping me. Now let's go." I said as I stood up. (I'll tell you how I know how it didnt effect her in the comments. Trust me I've felt that before.)

We stand in his living room as he let's down rules. "Because you legally have to stay here I'm going to let down rules. Rule one is, don't **_EVER_** go in my bedroom unless I grant permission, which will come rarely. Rule two is, if there's a knock at the door, don't open it unless I'm there. Because you are basically a fugitive if you think about it. Pretty soon people will find out. Those guards will be on my ass before yours." I cut inbetween the pauses. "What if Naruto is there? Or Kakashi, or someone else you know?" He darkened his look. "No exceptions. **_Noooobody_**." I backed up as he looked at me like he would cut my life short if I disobeyed him. "Jeez. Okay Batman." He cleared his throat. "Okay then. Last rule. Listen carefully. This is the most vital and important rule for you to survive living with me. This may get you hurt badly or killed so listen to my wise words and never forget." I nod in interest. "Okay come close. Okay there." He whispered in my ear. "If you go in the crisper drawer in the refridgerator...DON'T TOUCH MY GODDAMN **_TOMATOES_** OR I'M GONNA **_HURT_** YOU!!!!!" He yelled in my ear. I jumped back holding my ringing ear. He asked to clarify in a sweet and soothing voice, "Now. I hope you understand. Is it understood?" I nodded as I let go of my ear as the ringing faded. I wrapped my arms around him. My lips were close to his ear. "SASUKE!!!! SASUKE!!!! Yeah I'm pretty sure you don't like it! SASUKE!!!" He just did it back to me. We screamed in turns like a sound-off. "KASHIKA!!!" "SASUKE!!!" "KASHIKA!!!!" "SASUKE!!!!" I let go of him before he was able to respond. "Doesn't feel too great. Does it?" He winced at me. "I know.Your Minnie Mouse voice makes it worse."

I felt the fiery hell I was ready to unleash upon him. But when he put his hand on his hip and effortlessly pulled on a seductive face. It made me...feel things. _'What's going on? Why do I feel so nervous to talk to him. My tongue is tied. My stomach feels weird. My legs are jelly. I can't even think straight! Wait...oh my god why is he staring at me like that?!"_ I thought as time between us went by.


	8. What Happened

**Alright you have to admit that last one was really...heroic. ALRIGHT HOMIES LETS BOUNCE! XD**

He was wearing an anbu mask but I could tell it was him. He quietly shut and locked the door. He walked over to me and unbuckled the belts and straps on my straight jacket. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" I whispered. He whispered back. "I'm getting you out while Naruto and Sasuke are handling the rest of the staff." I raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" He didn't reply. "Kakashi?" He took off the itchy jacket. I scratched so much after he freed my arms I felt like I would end up tearing my skin off. I tried to stand up but ended up stumbling and falling onto Kakashi's chest. He picked me up bridal-style instead. He carried me through the door and ran down the hall.

He stopped at a corner at the sound of running. He put me down on the floor next to him. He pulled a kunai out and waited for the people to come out. A blonde teen and out of battle reflex Kakashi punched him in the stomach. "Oww! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto muffled through his mask. He clenched his stomach in pain. Kakashi jumped. "Oops. Sorry, Naruto. I thought you were someone else. Anyway did you two get all of them?" Sasuke nodded. I noticed his sharingan was activated. "Yes. We did. I made sure of it." He said wiping his bloody katana with a towel.

"We even had some time to look at some different files. I know who they chose for Kashika to stay with. Me. The evidence is right here." He pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi looked it over. "Well then, it was decided." Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke. "But most of the time he isn't even in the village!" Sasuke shrugged. "I have to admit that." Kakashi stared at the blonde with questioning eyes. "You think it's worse than living in your pigsty of an apartment?" Naruto shook his fist. "I didn't mean that! I meant there were other options!" Kakashi crossed his arms. "Give me three examples." Naruto took a second to think. "Ino!" Kakashi replied without having to think. "That wouldn't turn out too well." Naruto spat out another example. "Kiba?" Kakashi shook his head. I told him the honest truth. "I hate dogs." Naruto sighed in frustration. "Hinata?" I looked him with a "sorry but, no" face. "I don't need a watcher that's too shy to ask me questions." Naruto slumped. "Sakura?" Sasuke looked at him with a "HELL NO!" face. "Sakura will not survive. She already looks like can't handle her as an enemy. Kashika will go crazy! Just look into the outcome. "Triple Homicide in Konoha!" will be everywhere!" Naruto threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! You win! Let's get out of here!" Naruto turned around just to shriek at the sight of a small girl holding a teddy bear. She was crying. "Ninjas! Please help me! It hurts!" My head snapped towards her. 'Did they inject her with it too? Mine's hasn't worn off but I've gotten used to it. There's a chance of her injection is fresh.' "Was there a needle?" I asked her. She nodded. "They made my body hurt with a medicine. It felt like I was being skinned alive and soaked in alcohol and lemon juice!" Sasuke looked down at her. "Has to be the same stuff they put in Kashika's system." He said as he turned to Kakashi. Kakashi turned to the clock. '10:34' it read. "We can study more on it later. First, we have to get out of here before the guards get here." Kakashi picked me up and started running down to the stairwell. Naruto called to us. "Hey! What are we going to do about her?!" He pointed at the girl still standing there. Sasuke face palmed. "Naruto, we don't have time to babysit! Especially ones that are teething! We already have to deal with a blonde, blue eyed baby girl that only eats ramen! So let's go Naruto stay out of the toy section! I'm not getting you a baby doll because you can't keep up with her in your fight club for tornadoes and hurricanes!" Kakashi chuckled from behind hus mask. "Naruto! We'll drop her iff at the police station! Now let's go! We don't have much time to leave!" He grumbled something else about him not having children but then he sprinted off.

I closed my eyes and held on tight as he hopped on rooftops and stopped at the police station. He THREW ME to Sasuke! I yelped as I was flinged towards Sasuke. Thankfully he caught me. I yelled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Wht did you do that?! I could've died! You do realise we're on the edge of the roof of a two story building!" Kakashi dissappeared in an instant. Naruto left the girl next to the door of the police station. He saluted us before sprinting home. Sasuke sprinted before I could even say "goodnight" back.

I yelp and cling onto him as he ran and jumped in the shadows of billboards and in the deep dark of alleyways. He twisted and ducked through pipes and walls. "Where are we going?" I ask with my face against his chest. "Your house, duh." I grumble. "Doesn't seem like it."

About two minutes later Sasuke and I arrived at my door. It was unlocked so we just walked in. "Why didn't you lock your door?" He asked without thinking. "Because dead people can't handle keys." I reply with an obvious tone. "You can walk?" I shrugged. "Kind of. But it hurts a little." He looked at the glass in my living room. It was glimmering by the bright moonlight outside. There was glass and other broken and sharp objects everywhere.

"Have you ever heard of the magical helper called "a broom"?" He called upstairs as I packed my overnight bag. "Yes! He lives in my cleaning closet! I am not a slob either! I heard that! It's glass not Naruto's apartment! I did that because I was angry! It only happened earlier!" I reply irritably. He walked away from the stairs. "Hn." He said smirking.

I grabbed my phone, charger, and black Beats headphones and flung my Adida's duffel bag onto my shoulder. I walked down the creaking stairs as Sasuke finished getting up the dangerous mess. "What are you doing?" I asked him with no sign of gratefulness. He replied as he walked out the kitchen. "I cleaned up the glass. I almost got cut by your horror house floor." I didn't even comment. "Thank you." We walked out the door together. He took my bag for me. "Thank you, fine gentleman." He looked at me and bit one side of his bottom lip. "Trust me. I'm not gentle as I seem. You'll find out sooner or later."

With that he grabbed my hand and ran off in the direction we came in. I tried my best to keep up. The pain in my legs was going down but it wasn't helping my speed. I was right behind him. My hair flowed behind me. He asked me a question as we got closer to his house. "Do you have any relationships with anyone? I mean a boyfriend, friend, something like that?" You let out a throated groan. "Why do you want to know?" "So whenever I leave the village someone can protect you like if Naruto isn't able to." I sigh in rememberance of my boyfriend. "I had a boyfriend." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, what is his name?" I sigh before answering. "His name...is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke tripped on a rock. I screamed in fear of falling over the edge of the roof. I loosen my grip on his hand as we fall over because I thought it would only affect him. I trip over him. I try to grab something. I grab a rusted pipe just for it to break. I fall over the edge. My back hits the blacktop next to the building hard. I groan in pain. Sasuke looks over the edge. "Are you okay?!" I groaned out words in pauses. "Damn...you...Sasuke...Uchiha...I'm...fine...ooohhhh...my back." Sasuke's face popped out of sight. I look to the side of me where the street is. Sasuke is walking in the shadows.

I blink once and his face is just inches away from mine. "Why did you fall when I said his name?" Sasuke shrugged. "Anyways he was killed by his inconsiderate, self centered little brother! If I were to see him right now I would chop his dick off! Then I would tear the skinn off his entire body and bathe him in rubbing alchol! Then guess what Sasuke?! I'm gonna tie him up and put him in the ocean! Feed him to sharks!" I maniacally laughed after that. Sasuke looked scared to death. "What if his brother was just too caught up in his mind?" He said trying not to be too obvious. "Oh. That's not stopping me. Now let's go." I said as I stood up. (I'll tell you how I know how it didnt effect her in the comments. Trust me I've felt that before.)

We stand in his living room as he let's down rules. "Because you legally have to stay here I'm going to let down rules. Rule one is, don't **_EVER_** go in my bedroom unless I grant permission, which will come rarely. Rule two is, if there's a knock at the door, don't open it unless I'm there. Because you are basically a fugitive if you think about it. Pretty soon people will find out. Those guards will be on my ass before yours." I cut inbetween the pauses. "What if Naruto is there? Or Kakashi, or someone else you know?" He darkened his look. "No exceptions. **_Noooobody_**." I backed up as he looked at me like he would cut my life short if I disobeyed him. "Jeez. Okay Batman." He cleared his throat. "Okay then. Last rule. Listen carefully. This is the most vital and important rule for you to survive living with me. This may get you hurt badly or killed so listen to my wise words and never forget." I nod in interest. "Okay come close. Okay there." He whispered in my ear. "If you go in the crisper drawer in the refridgerator...DON'T TOUCH MY GODDAMN **_TOMATOES_** OR I'M GONNA **_HURT_** YOU!!!!!" He yelled in my ear. I jumped back holding my ringing ear. He asked to clarify in a sweet and soothing voice, "Now. I hope you understand. Is it understood?" I nodded as I let go of my ear as the ringing faded. I wrapped my arms around him. My lips were close to his ear. "SASUKE!!!! SASUKE!!!! Yeah I'm pretty sure you don't like it! SASUKE!!!" He just did it back to me. We screamed in turns like a sound-off. "KASHIKA!!!" "SASUKE!!!" "KASHIKA!!!!" "SASUKE!!!!" I let go of him before he was able to respond. "Doesn't feel too great. Does it?" He winced at me. "I know.Your Minnie Mouse voice makes it worse."

I felt the fiery hell I was ready to unleash upon him. But when he put his hand on his hip and effortlessly pulled on a seductive face. It made me...feel things. _'What's going on? Why do I feel so nervous to talk to him. My tongue is tied. My stomach feels weird. My legs are jelly. I can't even think straight! Wait...oh my god why is he staring at me like that?!"_ I thought as time between us went by.

 **Next**


	9. Hell No Hun!

**The last one got me...somewhere. HOPE YA LIKE IT!**.

I wake up on Sasuke's black velvet couch. I clenched my stomach as I felt a gut wrenching pain somewhere inside my lower torso. _'What the hell is happening?!'_ The pain continued. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I groaned as Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Sasuke." I groaned as the area of pain seemed to tie itself in knots all while doing backflips. "Hn. I have to go to the store today. If you need something, tell me." It felt like my vagina was spurting my insides out. My white pajama shorts felt wet, warm and sticky as he walked into the kitchen. I bolted up the stairs and stopped in the bathroom.

I lock the door. I look down at my white shorts. I gasp at the sight. The inner part of my shorts had a red blood stain that was spreading. "Fuck! No! This _can't_ be happening today!"

A knock on the door alarmed me. "Yes?" Sasuke answered after a long pause. "...So is there anything you need?" I bit my lip before asking nervously. "Uhmm...Sasuke?" He groaned. "What?" I gave a nervous chuckle. "Uhh...Sasuke. I need a...er...with...wings. " He sighed. "You need what with wings?" I sigh. I wait before answering. I finally mumble. "A sanitary pad." Sasuke facepalmed. "Are you serious?" I stayed silent. "Is it your first?" I grumbled nervously. "Yes." He grumbled something I couldn't hear. "Fine. Just. Stay there. Or find an alternative or something. Just until I get back. What size?" "One." He walked away from the bathroom. "Thank you Sasuke! You are a true life saver!" I cheerfully and also shamefully said. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said walking out the front door.

 ** _Sasuke's Plan_**

 _'Okay this is the last thing. She will owe me so much for this.'_ He walked down to the hygiene isle. He captured a glance of the sanitary pads but the worse thing about this is that Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were standing a few feet away from them. Sasuke whined quietly. _'Okay the razors and shaving cream are next to the pads. Just pretend to...YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'LL DIRECTLY TELL THEM IF THEY GET CURIOUS!'_ Sasuke walked down to the mens' razors next to the pads. Ino and Sakura quietly squealed. They whispered. "Oh my god! Sakura look! Sasuke-kun is here!" Sasuke glanced at the shopping list he wrote in the Notes app on his phone.

He looked at the size one pads next to him. He also caught another glimpse of the girls staring at him. Hinata was trying to get their attention. She nervously whispered as Sasuke stared back at them in annoyance. He grabbed the sanitary pads and put them in the shopping basket. The two girls snapped out of their daze. Sakura and Ino spoke in sync. "Wait. Did he just grab a pack of pads? I wonder." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips. "This is for...a female friend of mines." Hinata looked down as she asked a request. "Well, can you tell Kashika I said "hi"?" Sasuke's head snapped towards the shy girl. "What made you suspect it was Kashika I was talking about?" She looked up at Sasuke. "Well, isn't she the only female friend you have?" Sasuke turned around. "Maybe." He said as he turned around and walked toward the check out.

 ** _First Person_**

I repeatedly attempt to sit still. _'This thing feels weird! Ugh! Sasuke needs to hurry back! I realise how hard it's gonna be to get used to this!'_ Just then Sasuke walked in the front door. He tossed a package to me. I caught it. I look at the box of pads in my hands. Sasuke was blushing and annoyed when he turned around. "Uh... Thank you Sasuke. I really appreciate it. You won't have to do it again." He rolled his eyes. "Hmph. It won't happen again because I'm saying no next time."

He said as he took off the gray jacket he was wearing. He hasn't worn the purple cloth in a while. So now he is shirtless. I turned around and pretended to look at my phone as my face turned red. I felt like I was ready to explode. _'This feeling again. Why does it happen to me? What's going on?'_ I thought as Sasuke handed me a bag that he wanted to go on his bed. His finger touched mine. My face was already red. He smirked and turned around. My jaw was dropped to the floor. My life seemed to move in slow motion.

I snapped out of ny daze when Sasuke clapped his hands in front of my face. He was in his average emo mode again.

I walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. I hesitated to open the door. I was expecting a horrifying cold black room with blood splatters and heavy metal posters on the walls. People hanging from chains on the ceiling. Bloody knives on his night stand and the pentagram on his bed. I cracked open the door a bit and closed my eyes before stepping in his room. I let go of a scream just in case. "AHHH!!!" I peeked from behind my eyes. To my suprise it was just a regular bedroom. I listened as quick footsteps drew closer to me. "What happened?" I shook my head. "I was expecting a horrifying black room with fresh blood splatters and heavy metal posters on the walls. Dead people hanging from chains on the ceiling. Bloody knives and weapons on your night stand and the pentagram on your blankets." Sasuke's mouth was parted as he offendedly squinted at me. "I may act evil from time to time. But I'm not satan himself!" He snatched the bag and tossed it onto his bed. He guided me out the door and shut it. He went back downstairs where he was cooking. I hung my head in regret. _'I. Fucked. Up.'_

 **The next episode of Super Yamato Ball Shippuden Z... Wait wrong one (That was a joke from Naruto Abridged by Sasukesphone# on youtube). On the next episode of Choosing What's Best.**

It was another heat wave in Konoha. I chose to do a little more investigating while Sasuke was out. I peeped into his walk in closet and closed the door behind me. I looked at the closet. Just regular things were in there. Shoes, hangers, a few boxes, clothes, etc. I grab a gray cardboard box from a shelf. It had pictures of people. Some I recognized. But. They were dead. _'Danzo, Itachi, a bunch of samurai and towns people? Why does he have these? What's under here? Files of the same people.'_ I gasp at the stamps on them. Over the papers were huge red letters reading "DEAD" or "KILLED". I hurried and put the pictures in the box. "No. This can't be. I must be hallucinating because of the heat." I whisper to myself as I turn the knob. Only to find that it was locked.


	10. The Big Wave

I woke up the next day drenched with sweat. My shirt was soaked around the top.. I pick up my phone and check the forecast. "UGH! A heat wave! This isnt gonna go too well today." I sit up on the couch and run my hand through my hair.

Sasuke walked down the stairs. I observed what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing a shirt to start it off. He was also wearing tight black fleece jogger sweatpants. He walked right past me. He waved his hand. I waved back. He walked into the kitchen.

I searched through my bags for my black sports bra. Sasuke was standing behind me when I pulled it out my bag. He stood there pretending to scroll through something on his phone. I turned around when I realized he was doing tbe exact opposite. He was blushing. I stared at him for a minute before he realized I was giving him the death stare.

He walked upstairs as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. I flicked a rubber band at him. It popped his arm. His head snapped in my direction. "Pervert." I said inhesitantly. I set my outfit for the hot day next to me so he wouldn't get another glance at it. He shrugged before walking upstairs with an ice pack.

I'm trying to keep distance with Sasuke with my tight black dance shorts and black sports bra on. I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I stand in the kitchen drinking Sprite. ' _That shower felt good. I just wish he has a pool. Probably a kiddie pool. Just to get through the heat.'_ There was a knock at the backdoor across the kitchen. I cleared my throat and made it a little higher. "Just a minute!" I quickly ran upstairs. I knocked on Sasuke's door rapidly. He answered annoyed as ever. "What do you want?" I looked in the direction of the stairs. "Someone is at your backdoor." He grabbed a shirt and walked out his room.

He questioned before answering. "Who is it?" A deep voice answered. "It's the F.B.I. open up. We have a few questions for you Mr. Uchiha." I was going to run and hide. He shook his head. "Don't." He opened the door to peek. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba stood there at the door laughing. Sasuke glared at the three. "What do you want?" Naruto stepped back. "Ok! It was a joke. I was wondering if you two want to come out today. We were planning to go to the beach." The blonde beamed after asking. "Hm. Fine. I'll go. We burned and deleted her file anyways. It's hot in here anyways." I stepped into the doorway. "Hi. Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Naruto rubbed his neck and blushed. He smiled nervously. Shikamaru and Kiba had their jaws dropped. I looked at them confused. "Um...is there something wrong?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "We would actually expect a female to cover up a bit more. Especially when living with a guy." I shrugged. "So? Okay and? I'm hot and feeling a bit cooler like this." Naruto cut in. "Well, nevermind that. Do you want to go down to the beach with us later?" I nodded. "Sure why not?" He smiled. "Great! We'll pick you two up at 2 o'clock! See ya' later." They walked away. Sasuke closed the door and stared at me seriously. "Why did you choose to wear that?" I irritatedly heaved a sigh. "I was obviously hot! It's burning in here! I can't walk around shirtless like a damn boy so what do you think?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "You look like a horny teen on spring break." My face went red with anger. I poked his chest with every remark I threw at him. "For one thing, I _am_ a teenager! 16 to be exact! Two! How do you know what that is and means?! Mr. Stick-In-Ass!" He scoffed. "It is how it sounds. Besides, I actually know how to have fun. I just choose not to. Anyways, I'm about to go and get a few items. Goodbye. This discussion is over." He waved as he put his shoes on and walked out the front door.

 _'I'm gonna investigate that room of his.'_ I thought as the lock clicked. I slowly crept up the stairs. I opened the door to his bedroom. I stepped into his walk in closet and closed the door behind me. I looked at the closet. Just regular things were in there. Shoes, hangers, a few boxes, clothes, etc. I grab a gray cardboard box from a shelf. It had pictures of people. Some I recognized. But. They were dead. 'Danzo, Itachi, a bunch of samurai and towns people? Why does he have these? What's under here? Files of the same people.' I gasp at the stamps on them. Over the papers were huge red letters reading "DEAD" or "KILLED". I hurried and put the pictures in the box. "No. This can't be. I must be hallucinating because of the heat." I whisper to myself as I turn the knob.

Only to find that it was locked. I panic in the situation. "No! This **_can't_** be happening!" I slam my shoulder into the door. I fall back onto my butt. I hold my shoulder. I kick the door. It doesn't even budge. "I'm not scared of dying in here of a heat stroke. I'm scared of how Sasuke will punish me for being in his room and disobeying him!" _(I just realised how Rated R that sentence was.)_ I grabbed one of the leather belts Sasuke has. I twisted it around the knob and pulled. It didn't open.

My hazel eyes went as big as saucers when I heard a door downstairs open. I rushed to hide in one of the places Sasuke kept his coats and cloaks.

 _'AHA! I found it!'_ I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I stepped behind the long dark clothing.

Not even five minutes later I heard the closet door creak open easily. I looked through the small slits in the door to see. Sasuke was sitting on a vanity stool next to my hiding spot. _'Just. Fucking. Great.'_

I felt like I was being burned in between the thick cloaks. I breathed softly. I quietly backed into the dark space as Sasuke reached for the door I was standing behind. He opened the door. He couldn't see me. For now anyways. My nose itched. I attempted to fight the urge to sneeze. The sneeze was building up. I couldn't control it. _'NO! DON'T SNEEZE YOU DUMB ASS!'_ I let it rip. "ACHOO!" Sasuke was already about to walk back out the space. He pulled a kunai out, prepared to battle. He moved aside the wall of clothing I was hiding behind.

I nervously chuckled. "I have an explaination for this. So before you get angry--AAHH!" Sasuke grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me out his room. My head felt as if on fire. "Sasuke! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't to--" He didn't listen. He saw as he saw. That's all that matters to Sasuke. He let go of my hair when we reached a large navy blue painted room.

He watched in disgust as I touched the section of hair he dragged me with. I felt tears in my eyes wanting to form. But I couldn't cry. I wanted to. But I just couldn't force it.

I looked up at the Uchiha towering over me. He spoke in an irritated and disgusted voice, as if I was scum or a waste of his time. "Little whores like you desrve to be punished. I told you once. You couldn't even follow those simple instructions. You need to learn. I have a great idea of how you will cherish the lesson as if life itself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for being out so long. I just have been drowning in schoolwork lately. Pretty sure you will understand.


	11. Her Punishment

**_I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN CHAPTER ONE (MY BAD)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I VERY OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR WILL I EVER. I JUST HAD TO ADD THIS! BECAUSE I'D BE DAMNED IF I GET BANNED FOR COPYRIGHT OF SOMETHING I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN!_**

 ** _WARNING: This chapter is (as you guessed from the previous chapter) a sexually dominant chapter.(rape chapter) SO IF YA CAN'T HANDLE IT OR DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER SOMETHING, I strongly advise you to skip this chapter or STOP READING! Yes,in later chapters there will be mentionings and refrences to this chapter. I WARNED YOU SO ONCE YOU GO IN, THERE IS NO GOING BACK!_**

* * *

 ** _SWITCH OF POV's (Third Person)_**

The frightened female lay on the floor in front of the Uchiha. Her face froze when he gave her a grin that could send shivers up your spine. She attempted to quickly get up. He kicked her in her rib cage. There was a loud cracking sound.

There was a jingle on his phone at the nightstand behind him. "Lay there like the weak bitch you always were." He chuckled sinisterly. "It seems Naruto post-poned the beach trip. That will give us _plenty_ of time."

She tried her best to speak. This was hard for her because he kicked the wind out of her lungs. "I-I-I s-swear t-t-to m-my l-life, I-I will scream. N-Naruto or ...someone will save me." He laughed a bit louder. "Is that so? Well then. If you do scream, I will put you into eternal rest. Yes I will. That means if you scream, I will murder you, bitch."

She attempted to raise her voice. "I'm not scared of cowards like you! The type that beat women because they're scared of their strengths. Scared of being overpowered!" He kicked her face with all his might. She felt the pain of a bruise. He smiled with a demonic taste. "Now. I believe you might be ready." She tried to crawl away but the pain was keeping her slow.

The Uchiha grabbed her foot and dragged her back. "Just be quiet and do as I say and you might learn to listen." He picked her up and nearly threw her onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists and mounted her hips. He put chakra consuming handcuffs around each of her wrists and a side of tbe headboard. He grabbed a head scarf from one of his pockets. He tied it around her head and over her eyes. "Now just stay still and let me do my thing." She shook her head. "N-"

. He forced a kiss onto her. She was silenced as his lips embraced hers with unwanted pleasure. His warm, soft lips parted as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. He ventured her warm mouth as she tried to tell him to stop. He slowly parted the kiss. He didn't want to desired more of her body. She was frightened and wanted everything to just stop. Ahe hated this feeling. She was being humiliated by somebody who called themself her "friend". Tears rolled down her cheeks. He laughed menicingly. "Tears already? I was planning on those later. What a shame."

He dismounted her and left the room for a minute. _'IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED! NOW HE'S GOING TO DO WHO-KNOWS-WHAT TO ME!'_ The kunoichi thought to herself as she shamed herself for what was happening at the moment.

Sasuke walked back into the bedroom. "Hn. So you're still here. I kind of expected that." He lightly trailed his fingers along the sleek polyester of her dance shorts. His fingers slowly crept from just below her belly button to between her thighs. Her legs tightened together. He shook his head. He made his voice a bit more calming and soothing. "Fine. Lets make a deal. Yes or no?" She hesitated to nod her head. She slowly nodded in caution of the deal. "If you listen to as I tell you, I will warn you of my choice. Yes, there will be pain." His fingers grabbed the sides of her shorts. He pulled them down her thighs and off her ankles.

He rubbed his fingers over her private area. She screamed in displeasure. "PLEASE! STOP! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE STOP TOUCHING ME!" Sasuke looked at her with an angry face. "I told you to stay quiet." He said through clenched teeth.

He grabbed an item from the box a red ball connected by two connecting black leather straps with metal buckles was in his hand.

If she had not been blindfolded she would have panicked and screamed out of notice. He told her in a sweet voice to cover up his eagerness to hurt her. "Open your mouth, doll." She slowly opened her mouth. "A little bit wider." He instructed. She opened her mouth as wide as possible. He fastened the straps around her lower head. The tightened the straps as tight as he could and made sure the red ball was right where to the point she couldn't scream loud enough.

"Okay. Now that that's done I'm going to move to another area. Brace yourself." He lifted her sports bra. He marveled at the sight of her perfectly sized chest. "It will only last for a minute." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear.

She muffled a scream through the gag. "You really were dumb enough to think that would work?" He pulled a kunai from the box. He made a painful deep cut on her left forearm. "MMMMPPHHHH!" She screamed of pain. Sasuke laughed sadisticly as she cried of the pain.

He shrugged her underwear down her hips and off her legs as she cried. "You've broke the deal. Now I won't warn you. You will be caught of suprise now." He lifted his shirt over his head and lowered his pants.

She tried to scream louder and struggled as she heard the sound of clothing being removed. She was getting weaker. Her chakra was being drained from her body as she pulled and moved to fail her escape.

Sasuke smirked as he watched in amusement while she helplessly pulled the cuffs with no sign of accomplishment. He watched as her tight body squirmed. He inserted his hands between her knees and parted her legs. She was helpless and weak. As much as she could do is scream. She could barely move anymore. He grinned evily at his victory. "Wasn't such a smart move. Was it?" She slowly shook her head.

"Now be a good little girl and let me start." He took off her blindfold so she could witness her body being destroyed all over again.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck as she was violated her body.

He cupped one of her breasts and swirled his tongue around the nipple of the other. He squeezed and groped the womanly mounds. He sucked and softly bit her nipple awaiting her milk to come.

She weakly kicked and screamed as he bit harder and sent a shocking pain in her chest. He sucked harder and faster eager to taste her. His desire to taste came to him in multiple streams shooting into his mouth.

She screamed as she felt the sharp pain of the white liquid streaming out of her for the first time. Sasuke drank the warm milk he recieved in a heavenly state. She looked down at him. He caressed her face with one hand. "Don't feel bad. It tasted and felt heavenly." He backed off of her and went back down to her legs.

She watched in horror as he rubbed and circled her labia. He positioned her legs to where he got a perfect spot to enter her. He pulled off his black silk boxers and sadisticly smiled at her teared cheeks.

He forced his length into her breaking the deal. She clenched her teeth in pain of him harshly thrusting himself in and out of her. Her walls contracted around him as he roughly pounded her.

She tried to scream and move. She was helpless and scared. She felt disgusted of herself. She no longer saw Sasuke as a friend but as a monster that lives and breathes in front of her. He humiliated her. Made her feel sorry for even existing.

The bed creaked as he roughened his thrusts into her. She felt a sick and unwanted pleasure course her body as he destroyed her. She gasped between words as she gave a serious and everlasting remark. "I. Phate. You. You're. A. Greedy. Monstpher. I. Can. Nepher look at. You ha phame."

He groaned as her walls became tighter. He completely ignored her remark. He bit his lip and threw his head back as he grew near his climax. Her hips bucked as she came. He ejaculated deeply into her womb. She screamed of pain and slight pleasure.

 _'Wh-What if I become pregnant?! I'll be giving birth to a child of my perverted rapist!'_ He smiled in sadistic victory. "Do you understand why I told you not to disobey me, little bitch?" Tears streamed her cheeks as she nodded. "Hn. That's good. You look disgusting right now." He said unstrapping the gag in her mouth.

She mumbled words under her breath just barely clear to the fake personalitied Uchiha. "You are fake." She muttered. He looked down at her with a sickening smug look. "Hm? Did you say something?" She raised her voice as loud as possible. "YOU ARE FAKE! YOU TREATED ME NICELY BEFORE! BUT NOW YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY SHOWING YOUR TRUE COLORS! YOU MONSTER!" He chuckled ominously. "Oh come on. You know you liked it. Admit it." Smouthised her voice once again. "NO I DIDN'T ENJOY IT! YOU OBVIOUSLY JUST RA-" His hand painfully smacked her right cheek before she finished the sentence. "I told you not to raise your voice!" He angrily reminded her.

He picked up his clothes and walked out the bedroom. She lay there with bruises and scars. She hated herself. She hated him. She can't trust **_anybody_** anymore.

* * *

If you read through this chapter without cringing, vomiting, internally screaming, crying, eye bugging out, biting your tongue or spitting out your drink, great for you. I honestly did all of those except vomiting. So if you did better than the author that's great. Next Chapter, Death (No not hers)


	12. LAST CHAPPIE

**_I'm soooooooo sory to my followers and fans. I cannot (or will not) finish the story. I will tell you some things I planned on adding for future chapters (to never come)_**

 ** _1.) Kashika tell_ _s Naruto what Sasuke did._**

 ** _2.) While Naruto is out on a mission to murder Sasuke, she finds out she is pregnant._**

 ** _3.) Naruto completes the mission and returns to Konoha_**

 ** _4.) Naruto helps raise and support the child as he wants to help her as a single mother._**

 ** _5.) Years later the child asks who her father was. Kashika denying and telling her its Naruto, but not biologically._**

 ** _6.) Mayumi, the daughter of Kashika, becomes a shinobi stronger and emotionally different than her mother. She seeks to learn more about her life and who her biological father really was, Sasuke Uchiha. Then gather intel about his life before death and how he was murdered._**

 ** _6.) She lives a happy life with her child and has a strong mother-daughter relationship with her._**


End file.
